L'éloge de la fuite
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Après le décès de Robin, Regina, complètement déprimée, débarque dans le bureau d'Emma Swan. Demandée de toute part, la blonde va-t-elle réussir à aider son amie ?


**Hello les Oncers!**

 **J'avais envie de me lancer un petit défi et d'écrire un OS sans le Rumbelle. Comme j'ai remarqué que les fics mettant en scène Emma et Regina étaient très populaires, j'ai décidé de leur consacrer ce texte. L'idée m'est venue lors d'un cours sur la gestion du stress. Comment gérer une situation lorsqu'il y a le feu partout? Soit en l'affrontant (mais avec quel résultat?) soit en fuyant. Emma étant plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée, je me suis amusée à la faire réagir de manière opposée. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **L'éloge de la fuite**

Emma Swan était assise à son bureau, un gobelet de café fumant entre son clavier à touches d'un autre âge et son vieil écran d'ordinateur, à tenter de déchiffrer les rapports d'incidents que les nains avaient écrits en son absence. Elle n'avait passé que six semaines à Camelot et quelques jours dans les Enfers, mais il semblait bien que de nombreux petits incidents se soient produits dans la petite ville de Storybrooke. Quelqu'un avait mis le feu à une boîte aux lettres, Grace en voulant aller à la place de jeux avec la voiture de son père avait embouti un réverbère, Granny avait appelé les forces de l'ordre pour se débarrasser de deux clients trop avinés, un carreau avait était cassé chez Aurore et Hansel avait volé des bonbons chez Clarke. Sans parler des nuisances nocturnes autour du Rabbit Hole.

Le soleil commençait à décliner et le mur du fond du commissariat se teintait d'orange. Cette couleur lui donnait envie de rentrer chez elle et de se faire un Malibu orange bien frais. Elle savait que Killian ne résisterait pas à l'idée de prendre un glaçon entre ses doigts et de le faire glisser dans son décolleté. La jolie blonde fut tirée de ses pensées par Regina. Madame le maire, toujours impeccablement habillée, avait perdu son sourire depuis la mort de Robin. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à errer chez elle tel un fantôme. Henry avait tenté de lui remonter le moral en lui montrant des films comiques. Archie avait sorti toutes ses techniques pour la faire parler et accepter la vérité. Même la Fée Bleue avait essayé de lui remonter le moral. Mais rien n'y faisait. Emma, qui n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, avait laissé sa porte ouverte, prête à écouter la mère adoptive de son fils.

\- Regina, murmura Emma avec un sourire timide.

\- Emma, tu m'as dit que si je n'allais pas bien, je pouvais venir te parler.

\- Bien sûr.

Emma se leva et l'invita à entrer dans son aquarium comme elle aimait appeler son bureau. La noiraude qui marchait comme un automate, s'assit dans le fauteuil du shérif.

\- Je crois que je vais rejoindre Robin.

\- Regina, pense à Henry. Il a besoin de toi.

\- Il est grand, souffla la noiraude, son regard se perdant sur les papiers jaunâtres.

\- Tout le monde t'aime.

Regina semblait vraiment au fond du trou. Emma, très embarrassée ne savait pas quoi faire. Son regard glissa de son amie aux piles de dossiers.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre place sur l'autre siège ? demanda Emma en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Oh, tu travailles ? demanda Regina en voyant les dossiers entassés et le fichier de la police ouvert.

\- Oui, je dois finir d'enregistrer tous les incidents avant dix-huit heures.

Regina se leva et prit place dans la chaise plutôt inconfortable en face d'Emma.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui, répondit le shérif en ouvrant un nouveau dossier.

\- J'aimerai un whisky.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Un sirop. J'aimerai un sirop de mangue.

\- Vas te servir dans le frigo dans l'autre pièce. Il y a des verres propres dessus, indiqua Emma sans regarder son amie.

\- Je préfère quand tu me serres.

Emma soupira et se leva. Dans la pièce adjacente, non loin des deux cellules vides, elle ouvrit le petit frigo et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de sirop de mangue.

\- J'ai du Coca ouvert depuis je ne sais pas combien de jours, du sirop de menthe ou de l'eau gazeuse.

\- Coucou maman ! cria joyeusement Henry en entrant dans le commissariat. On va manger une glace ?

\- Euh…

\- Tu m'as promis d'y aller après l'école, bouda-t-il, déçu, en voyant que sa mère allait lui dire non.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Mais pas tout de suite. Regina…

\- Je dérange, dit Madame le maire en se levant. Je vais vous laisser.

Emma la regarda quitter son bureau.

\- Tu devrais la retenir, suggéra Henry. Elle m'a l'air suicidaire.

\- Regina ! hurla Emma.

Elle lui courut après et la fit se rassoir. A peine Emma avait-elle réussi que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- Swan, dit-elle en prenant son bloc-notes. Quand ?... C'est grave ?... Il a des blessés ?

\- Je vois bien que je te dérange, dit Regina en se levant. Tu as beaucoup de travail.

\- Et ma glace ? demanda Henry. Quand est-ce qu'on va la manger ?

\- Belle, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, dit-elle nerveusement en bouclant le téléphone.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Henry.

\- Quelqu'un a lancé un pavé dans une fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Regina !

Emma n'avait pas vu que son amie avait quitté son bureau et s'apprêtait à disparaître dans la rue. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et la reconduisit dans son bureau. Au même instant, David entra.

\- Tu tombes bien, dit Emma légèrement essoufflée.

\- Je t'ai apporté des grilled cheese, mais là je dois y aller.

\- Reste un instant, je t'en prie.

\- Je veux ma glace, insista Henry en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, murmura Regina en se levant.

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher Neal Jr chez la nounou, expliqua David. J'ai promis à Blanche. Oublie pas les dossiers.

Comment oublier ! David partit et Regina en profita pour le suivre. Mais cette fois, Emma la rattrapa et l'enferma dans la cellule !

\- Emma… comment peux-tu faire ça à une amie ? demanda Regina avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Je te libère tout de suite, j'ai juste un coup de fil à passer.

Emma retourna dans son bureau et prit son portable.

\- Et ma glace ? rappela encore une fois Henry.

\- Dans deux minutes.

\- Et Belle ?

\- Merde, je l'ai oubliée !

Elle devait trouver une solution et classer ses priorités. Et pour ne rien arranger, Killian venait de lui envoyer une photo de son torse velu comme « amuse-bouche ».

\- Allô maman, j'ai besoin de toi et de tes discours sur l'espoir !

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon premier essai SwanQueen? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. ça fait toujours super plaisir :)**_


End file.
